


Gushing About a Crush

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mamacostia is an overprotective bean but Scylla loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Scylla tells Anacostia about Raelle and Anacostia has some thoughts.
Relationships: Anacostia Quartermaine & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 41
Kudos: 250





	Gushing About a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who continue to follow this series and always comment and leave kudos you are so amazing! Thank you for the support it makes me so happy to read your feedback and to know you are loving each piece. I love writing this series so much and to know you are so invested gives me the motivation to keep adding to it.
> 
> Here is part 4 I hope you enjoy it!

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You are telling me you danced on the beach at two in the morning with a random stranger?"

Scylla grimaces. Well, when put like that it doesn't sound so great.

"She was harmless. And drunk."

Anacostia narrows her gaze on Scylla and crosses her arms.

"Anyone can appear harmless Scylla but be the total opposite. Do we need to have another stranger danger conversation?"

Scylla rolls her eyes.

"No. And obviously, I was right in my assessment because I am here right now, aren't I? She could have done something on the beach or in the car on the way to her house-"

"Hold up! You voluntarily got into a vehicle with her too?" Anacostia demands, staring at Scylla incredulously, and Scylla tilts her head back, releasing a loud groan.

"Anacostia, please stop."

"No. Absolutely not. What's the girl's name? I'm going to run a background check," Anacostia says, making her way to her laptop that sits on the kitchen table, and Scylla shakes her head.

"No way are you doing that. That is a violation of privacy!"

"That may be, but your safety is more important. Now, name." Anacostia waits expectantly, and Scylla scowls.

"I'm not giving it to you. I didn't tell you about this so you could go all paranoid cop on me. I wanted to share it with you because I tell you everything, and what happened last night was one of the best experiences I've had in the last five years. She made me forget Anacostia. She was so adorable and goofy, and without even trying, she distracted me from the sadness I was feeling. Which if you think about it is incredible because it was the fifth anniversary. She made me feel lighter, and I haven't felt that in what seems like a lifetime."

Anacostia's stern expression softens as she takes in Scylla's words, and she releases a soft sigh.

"You're right. I am focusing on the wrong things," Anacostia points her finger at Scylla seriously, "even though they are valid, and we will discuss them later. But I am happy that you found some relief. I know every year is more difficult than the last, and I've tried to make it more bearable for you, but I can only do so much, so if this trespasser can help you feel even a tiny bit better, then I can accept that."

"She's not a trespasser," Scylla mumbles, feeling her chest warm with Anacostia's support and Anacostia quirks a brow.

"I do believe entering a property without invitation is trespassing."

"She was lost."

"Sure. Now come sit, tell me more about this girl."

Scylla grins and takes the seat opposite Anacostia, who moves the laptop out of the way so she can lean forward, her arms crossed on the table waiting for Scylla to begin.

"She's beautiful. Even with her clothes dirty and ripped from walking through the forest. And she has this cute southern drawl when she says certain words. And even drunk, she is stupidly charming. She didn't think I was real and thought I was an angel, which is ridiculously cheesy, but coming from her, it was kind of sweet. And she seemed like she was also sad. She didn't want to leave and just wanted to dance with me to forget and feel free. I don't know. She was just so wholesome."

"She sounds sweet. Irresponsible but sweet," Anacostia says, a grin playing at her lips, and Scylla shakes her head with a laugh.

"I guess so."

"But she treated you well? Didn't get handsy when dancing?"

Scylla smiles. "No, she was a perfect gentlewoman. If anything, she was falling asleep on her feet. That's when I asked if I could drive her home."

"Good. But you let me know if at any point she does something because I'll have her handcuffed and in a cell within an hour."

"Relax. I don't even think I am going to see her again. She hasn't texted or called, and it's been almost a whole day. She probably doesn't even remember."

Anacostia's expression immediately shutters from open and teasing to closed-off, pulling a grimace from Scylla.

"You gave her your phone number? Scylla Ramshorn, I am seriously starting to wonder if you retained any of the information during those weeks I taught you self defence. You never hand out your phone number! And you don't get into confined spaces, or go off alone with a person! You did all three within an hour. You know what? In the living room, we are going over it again, and this time, you are going to remember. No girl of mine is going to get kidnapped or murdered because of a pretty face. Hell no," Anacostia rants as she stalks into the living room, and Scylla lets her forehead fall to the table.

"I should never have said anything," Scylla mutters and just as she is about to get up and follow Anacostia, her phone buzzes in her pocket.

Scylla pulls it out, and her stomach flips when she sees the unknown number and the message underneath.

_Hi, it's Raelle._

Scylla grins and immediately unlocks her phone to reply, and her phone buzzes again. And then again.

_Raelle Collar. From the beach? You drove me home._

_Or at least I think you did. Things are a bit hazy._

Scylla snorts and quickly types out a message before adding Raelle to her contacts.

_Hello Raelle Collar. I did, indeed, drive you home. Glad to see you are alive._

"Scylla, you better be on your way in here," Anacostia calls, and Scylla bites her lip, glancing towards the living room and back down at her phone, waiting for Raelle to finish typing. It seems like an eternity before those three dots disappear and are replaced by words.

_You really are an angel. Is there a word for feeling close to death but still very much alive? Because that's me._

_I believe that is called hungover._

_Ugh. Well, I would like to say thank you and that I appreciate you taking care of me last night. And I am happy that I got to meet you even though I was kind of trespassing by accident. Not many people would have been so lovely. I'm pretty sure everyone else would have called the cops or something._

Scylla knows she is grinning like a fool and that Anacostia is expecting her, but she can't help but get more comfortable in her chair and type out a response.

_I live with the cops, and she did not take too kindly to me telling her about you and my good deed. She believes I shouldn't have gone off with you alone. Pretty sure she still thinks you are some kind of predator even after I explained the situation._

_Oh shit, your mom is a cop?_

Scylla pauses, trying to figure out just how much to tell Raelle about her family and decides to just go with it.

_A detective in the Guns and Gangs Taskforce. Not to mention ex-military._

_Are you trying to scare me off? Because it will take more than that Angel ;)_

_Not at all, just stating the facts. I want you to be prepared._

"Raelle Collar, huh?"

Scylla jumps in her seat and quickly looks up to find Anacostia standing at her shoulder with a smirk on her lips.

"Anacostia don't," Scylla pleads.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Anacostia says as she casually moves to her laptop and even diving across the table, Scylla is too slow to grab it.

Anacostia laughs and tucks the laptop under her arm.

"I'll be in my study. I have decided to postpone the self-defence lecture until after dinner."

Scylla gapes as Anacostia saunters off with a smug grin and then focuses back on her phone when it buzzes with a new message from Raelle.

_I see. Good thing I'm excellent at retaining facts._

Scylla smiles and decides not to worry about Anacostia. She has faith she isn't going to find anything too incriminating anyway.

Besides, Scylla has a pretty girl waiting for a reply.


End file.
